


Flight of a Dove

by Eerogidin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Thranduil, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Thranduil, M/M, My First Smut, POV First Person, Parent Elrond, Protective Thranduil, Smut, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eerogidin/pseuds/Eerogidin
Summary: Nora washes up on the shores of a land she's never seen before, but thankfully the elves of Rivendell are quite gracious with near-death guests.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Flight of a Dove

**Author's Note:**

> please give feedback I know this sucks.

I woke up with a start, quickly realizing that I was not where I expected to be. I swiftly scrambled to my feet, whipping my head side to side trying to figure out where I was, unruly pitch black curls flying into my face, I quickly wiped them away and behind my large pointed ears. I was on a beach at the edge of a forest, I couldn’t remember how exactly I got there, all I could remember was flying and flying and flying, for days on end. I must’ve passed out. I touched my under-shirt, wet. 

How did I not drown? I couldn’t remember seeing land before everything went dark, but I was extremely hungry and thirsty, considering I flew nonstop for 4 days. The first 2 days were pure adrenaline, the two days after were determination, but unfortunately determination means nothing when you’re utterly exhausted and starved.

As I started cautiously walking towards the forest I stopped to check my thigh holster for my hatchet, I sighed with relief as I felt it’s cool silver handle, pulling it out I continued making my way towards the forest. As I approached the tree line I heard the faint rustling of leaves, my ears twitched at the sound as my head perked up and tilted, trying to hear it better.

It was soon evident that it was coming from directly in front of me. I positioned myself to fight, hatchet at the ready, trembling breaths escaping me as I awaited what most likely would be my death. Suddenly a figure launched from the trees, and then another, and then 6 more. They quickly surrounded me, bows and swords at the ready.

“What’s your name?” One of them questioned. “Uh Nora, but um if you don’t mind me asking… where am I?” I asked, seemingly out of breath.

He shot a puzzled look at the others, looking back to me he said “We are on the shores of Rivendell, wh-” “Rivendell? Where the fu-” I was suddenly thrown into a coughing fit, bringing my free arm up to my face, my knees buckled and I hit the sand with a thud. The man quickly ran to my side, “Are you alright m’lady?” he questioned worriedly. Not waiting for an answer as I was busy coughing my lung out, he hoisted my left arm over his shoulder, his right around my waist to keep me up, “We need to get her to Lord Elrond, now.” I coughed one last time before everything went dark as they started carrying me into the trees.


End file.
